A Few Days After Defeating the Door Lord
by Dolphin64575
Summary: Bubblegum visits Marceline to mend their broken friendship, since Marcy believes "I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you." Just a fluffy one-shot I wrote after watching 'What Was Missing'.


Someone knocked loudly at the door and Marceline startled out of bed, flew quickly over to the front door, and peered out, hoping for an impromptu jam sesh with Finn and Jake. It was daylight, she had keeping odd hours lately, roughly midday to midnight awake, the other half of the day asleep.  
"Oh, glob." She whispered, seeing Princess Bubblegum on the porch. "What do _you_ want?" She asked through the door.  
"Marceline, you know we need to talk about this."  
"Tch." She'd been hoping to avoid this talk for a while. She unlocked the door and floated into the kitchen, arms crossed. Bonnie opened the door and entered hesitantly, perching anxiously on the sofa. Marceline quickly finger-combed her hair and returned with a small bowl of strawberries, sucking the red out of a few and dropping them back in the bowl, still edible despite the lack of colour. Bonnie grabbed a red one and ate it, much to Marceline's annoyance. "You know the grey ones taste the same." She huffed, floating an inch above the couch.  
"The colour tricks your brain." Bonnie replied, but grabbed a grey strawberry. "What happened with us?"  
"You know what the fluff happened between us. You got Royal Duties."  
"And you started a band, but that didn't mean we couldn't still be friends."  
"Oh, shut it. You got busy, I had to occupy my time, we stopped talking, that's all there is to it." She turned away slightly. "Can't change the past, Bittybite." She smiled sardonically.  
"We don't have to change the past, I just want to be friends again. I realized that when we harmonized on Finn's song. I've missed you."  
"You only just realized you miss me the other day? You wear the band tee I gave you '**all the time. As pajamas**'." She mimicked Bonnie. "You've been lying to yourself, Bittybite."  
"Please don't call me that. I'm no longer a little girl, and that nickname is very condescending."  
"Tch, whatever. You've still been avoiding me for years."  
"Like a few years is anything to you, you're immortal. And you've been avoiding me as much as I've been avoiding you."  
"You admit you've been avoiding me." She brought the bowl of strawberry tops to the kitchen.  
"I'd forgotten your need to always be right." Marceline's hands tightened on the bowl, dumping the remains of the strawberries into the trash. "How could you accuse me of not liking you?"  
"I dunno... It felt that way." She hesitated leaving the kitchen, feeling ashamed of the things she'd said and sung a few days earlier. She heard Bonnie moving around on the stiff couch and floated back out, smiling shyly. "C'mere, nerdo." She sat on the couch and held out her arms, Bonnie climbed onto her lap and she floated only an inch in the air. The closeness was a little weird after not talking for a few years, plus arguing recently.  
"Why do you call me those mean nicknames?"  
"It's like a bonding experience, Bonnie." Marceline snickered. "It says we're such good friends that I can insult you and you don't take it to heart."  
"Oh. Thanks for telling me, um, loser."  
"You'll get it." Marceline just shook her head. She caught a glimpse of Bonnie's bare feet. "You still hate shoes, then?"  
"Yes. Um, during one verse of your song, you said- "  
"Math, do we need to talk about this? Can't we just make up and be friends again?" Marceline threw her head back in frustration.  
"Hey, I'm making up with you, you should be glad."  
"I am, Bonnie, I just wish this was easier." She lifted her head. "You wanted to talk about a specific line?"  
"Actually, 4."  
"Urgh, hold on. Are you counting before you interrupted me?"  
"No."  
"Okay, um..." She sped through the song in her head, counting on her fingers. "There are 15 lines, that's like, a third of the song you want to talk about! Plop, you're fluffing thorough."  
"Twenty-six point six repeating percent, to be precise. Are the cuss words necessary?"  
"Yes. Ugh, let's get this over with. Gob."  
"Alright, um, at the beginning -and then again when my attempt failed-"  
"And you set BMO on fire." She smirked. Bonnie folded her arms and waited. "Okay, I'm sorry. Math."  
"You said something about me being perfect, or wanting you to be perfect?"  
"Yeah, that was, uh..." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked away.  
"I won't- well, I'll try my best not to get mad."  
"Tch, so encouraging. It's just, you're always correcting everyone, you come off as a bit of a perfectionist."  
"Okay. The uh, chorus?"  
"Yeah, I know what bit you're talking about, but it's more of a bridge than a chorus. I was talking about how you treat me like your own personal annoyance, not even a person, just an annoying _thing_. Like when Finn wanted to go to couple's night at the movies."  
"You were rather annoying."  
"Yeah, but that's one example. Remember when I tried to help you do science? You were always correcting me."  
"Your calculations were off."  
"Fine, Bonnibell, ok." She threw her hands in the air. She wanted to stomp out of the room, but she was floating above the sofa with Bonnie on her lap, and it would kind of ruin her anger to have to ask her to please get off.  
"I understand you're upset that I have perfectionist tendencies."  
"Tch, whatever, let's just get this over with." She leaned back and folded her arms. Bonnie sighed.  
"Okay, um, there was this part 'I don't need to justify myself to you'?"  
"Is shouldn't have to justify what I do, I shouldn't have to prove anything to you." She corrected, grinning. "You're poop at lyric memorization."  
"Yes, well, why would you feel that way?"  
"That you're poop at remembering lyrics? 'Cause you-"  
"You know what I meant, Marceline."  
"Okay, alright, chill." She smirked, then sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It goes back to you being a perfectionist. NOT 'having perfectionist tendencies'." She preempted Bonnie's interruption. "It's like, you're always rubbing it in my face that you're better than me at sciencey stuff, and I'm like, I dunno, 982 years older than you, so I should be just as good as you, if not better. Okay?" She looked away, embarrassed that she was jealous of Bonnie. "Figure out the math later." She added, knowing the princess was trying to calculate the difference between their ages.  
"Okay." They sat in silence for a moment.  
"Don't you have a line or two more that you want me to talk at you about?" She huffed.  
"I was giving you time to think."  
"I just want to get this over with."  
"Okay, uh, you don't remember why we were fighting?"  
"Not exactly. I'm immortal, stuff tends to blur together. I might've written about it in my journal, but I can't really remember details off the top of my head."  
Bonnie sighed and hugged her close, Marceline wrapped her arms round the girl and rested her greyish-blue chin on top of Bonnie's pink hair (after setting her crown to the side).  
"It was stupid." Bonnie sighed. "I was 13. For the first time, not when I was shattered and put back together. Lumpy Space Princess had been saying mean lies about vampires at a big picnic, and I happened to overhear. I didn't know she was making it all up. That night you stopped by for a visit and I accused you of all the stuff I'd heard LSP say, and you got upset and flew away. A few weeks later I started reading up on vampirism. I'm sorry I accused you of stuff without proof." She tried to discretely dry her eyes on her shirt sleeve, but Marceline saw and summoned a hanky, offering it to the young princess with a small smile.  
"I'm sorry, too, Bonnie. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."  
They stayed like that for a few minutes.  
"Um, can I have a drink?"  
"Sure, I've got tomato juice, cherry soda, or fruit punch." She grinned, baring her fangs, as she gently set Bonnie on the floor.  
"You don't scare me." Bonnie grinned and lightly pushed Marcy toward the kitchen.  
"Don't tempt me." She warned, floating over to the fridge. "What did you say you wanted?"  
"Fruit punch, please." Marcy poured two glasses of the bright red beverage, handing one to Bonnie. She drank normally and through her fangs, though she was careful not to suck the colour out of the punch still in the glass, in case it grossed Bonnie out.  
"Is the Rainicorn or bird out there to take you home?" She asked idly.  
"No, I told Lady to return for me in an hour and a half. I imagine she's hanging out with Jake."  
"I can fly you home if you like. Not right now, I mean, later, if that's ok with you."  
"I'd like that, thank you."

They hung out and talked for hours, catching each other up on their lives. Bonnie sent the Rainicorn home when she arrived. To Marcy's embarrassment, Bonnie had a copy of all of her albums.  
"Well, we should be getting you home. M'Lady." She joked as she easily picked Bubblegum up in a piggy-back ride. The princess held on tight, so Marcy kept her flight speed and altitude low.  
"I'm not going to drop you, dork. You don't have to strangle me." She smirked. Bonnie loosened her tight hold. "Do you hold onto your pets that tightly?"  
"They're not pets, and I guess I don't hold on that tight."  
"They're not pets?" She asked.  
"Lady Rainicorn is basically my best friend, like Finn and Jake. Morrow and the swan are just animals I ride, I'm grateful that they let me ride them, and listen to me, and I care about them, but not much more than I care about any animal."  
Marcy had an urge to show off, fly fast, high, low, upside-down, but decided she could always scare Bonnie later.  
They flew the rest of the way in comfortable silence, and Marcy left Bonnie on her balcony with a hug and a promise to hang out more.


End file.
